project_divafandomcom_it-20200214-history
Break It, Break It!
Break It, Break It! (壊セ壊セ Kowase Kowase) è un Hatsune Miku canzone che appare nel Hatsune Miku: Project DIVA F 2nd scritto e prodotto da E.L.V.N. Informazioni Sito ufficiale Descrizione Solo in lingua inglese Liriche Giapponese=遠くでは　夜の匂いがする 湿った風の音に　君が歩いて入ってくる 今君が思ってること 僕が全部　当てたげようか 作り笑いの裏側を つかんで剥いで見せてやるよ その目を僕に向けたら 話などしなくていいから その冷めた笑顔　ただちに捨ててしまえ 意味のない声もぬくもりも お前が持ってるもの全部　あきらめよう 壊してあげよう 階段のぼりきった時から 何も残らない気がしてたんだ 大きな目　斜めそれても 向けられているのは　白い目 話すならこっち見ろよ 叫びだす風の音引きずって まるで聞こえない　美しくもない言葉 壊せ壊せ壊せ壊せ いらない　なにもいらない ああ　なんて下らない 君という人 遠くでは　雨の音がしてる 重い夜空に　ふたりでただ黙って座ってる 君といると少しずつ 少しずつ少しずつ僕が削られて 静かになって寒くなって 白くなる硬くなる ああ　冷たくなる 壊せ壊せ壊せ壊せ 壊せ壊せ壊せいらない壊せ 赤い赤い言葉も全部 いらない　何もいらない ああ　なんて下らない 会えない方がいい|-|Romaji=tooku de wa yoru no nioi ga suru shimetta kaze no oto ni kimi ga aruite haitte kuru ima kimi ga omotteru koto boku ga zenbu atetageyou ka tsukuriwarai no uragawa o tsukande haide misete yaru yo sono me o boku ni muketara hanashi nado shinakute ii kara sono sameta egao tadachi ni sutete shimae imi no nai koe mo nukumori mo omae ga motteru mono zenbu akirameyou kowashite ageyou kaidan noborikitta toki kara nanimo nokoranai ki ga shitetan da ookina me naname soretemo mukerareteiru no wa shiroi me hanasu nara kocchi miro yo sakebidasu kaze no oto hikizutte marude kikoenai utsukushikumonai kotoba kowase kowase kowase kowase iranai nanimo iranai aah nante kudaranai kimi to iu hito tooku de wa ame no oto ga shiteru omoi yozora ni futari de tada damatte suwatteru kimi to iru to sukoshizutsu sukoshizutsu sukoshizutsu boku ga kezurarete shizuka ni natte samuku natte shiroku naru kataku naru aah tsumetaku naru kowase kowase kowase kowase kowase kowase kowase iranai kowase akai akai kotoba mo zenbu iranai nanimo iranai aah nante kudaranai aenai hou ga ii|-|Inglese='Traduzione a cura di SEGA' From far away comes the scent of night You walk into the sound of a moist breeze Let me guess Every single thing you're thinking right now I'll grab ad tear off your plastic smile To show you what's behind it When you look at me Don't bother speaking Throw away that chilly smile right now Your meaningless voice and your warmth Give up everything you have I'll break it all Once I got to the top of the stairs I knew nothing would remain You avert your beautiful eyes But disdainful eyes stare back at me If you're going to talk, look at me The screaming of the wind coils around us I can't hear any of your tarnished words Break it, break it, break it, break it I don't need it, I don't need anything Ah, it's all worthless You're worthless From far away comes the sound of rain In the heavy night sky, we sit in silence When I'm with you, little by little Little by little by little, I'm chipped away Growing quiet, cold Growing white, hard Ah, freezing solid Break it, break it, break it, break it Break it, break it, break it, I don't need it, break it All the red, red words I don't need it, I don't need anything Ah, it's all worthless We're better off apart.|-|Cinese tradizionali='Traduzione a cura di SEGA' 遠方傳來　夜晚的味道 隨著呼嘯的潮濕風聲　你緩緩地步行而來 你現在心理所想的事 我是否全部　都猜對了呢 強抓撕下你那張虛假的笑容 讓你看看躲在裡面的那張臉 將那雙眼轉看著我 什麼話都不必說 那冰冷的笑容　立刻捨棄吧 無意義的聲音和體溫 所有跟你有關的一切　放棄吧 由我將它破壞吧 從爬完階梯的那一刻起 就察覺到無法留下什麼 大大的雙眼　斜眼以對 看著我的是　冷淡白眼 有話要說就看著我說啊 被劃破沉寂的狂風　牽引著 完全聽不到　一點也不好聽的話 破壞吧破壞吧破壞吧破壞吧 夠了　什麼都夠了 啊啊　直是沒用啊 像你這樣的人 遠方傳來　下雨的聲音 在沉重的夜空下　兩人僅是默默地坐著 只要與你在一起就會一點點 一點點一點點地消磨著我 變寂靜了　變寒冷了 蒼白了　僵硬了 啊啊　冰冷了 破壞吧破壞吧破壞吧破壞吧 破壞吧破壞吧破壞吧　夠了　破壞吧 那些紅灼灼的言語　全部 夠了　什麼都夠了 啊啊　直是沒用啊 能不見面的話就好了 Video Project DIVA F 2nd = |-|Project DIVA Future Tone = Curiosità Ulteriori informazioni *Vocaloid Wiki Categoria:Canzoni di MEIKO Categoria:Canzoni del 2010